Unexpected Love
by Cappuccino-Dreams
Summary: Ever since that fateful match Tezuka have been having sleepless nights and Atobe have been in his own little world. They are thinking about each other, but got no idea what their feelings are. Can two tensai's make them realize? Warning s : Shounen-Ai
1. Chapter 1

_Authors Note: My very first fanfic, so please be nice. Do tell me if there are any grammar mistakes and such._

_Disclaimer: I do certainly not own Prince of Tennis. I wish I did though...  
_  
----------

It was an oh so beautiful day at Hyotei Gakuen. Well, as beautiful as it can get, anyway. With the constant bickering from Mukahi and Shishido, poor Ohtori who tried to stop the fight, the snores from Jiroh and the "Gekokujou" from Hiyoshi, you could say it was pretty loud on the courts. The only ones who were quiet were Oshitari, Kabaji and Atobe. Kabaji was always quiet, but Oshitari was extremely annoying with his smirk on his face. Needless to say, Atobe had a headache. He was pretty pissed too.

"Regulars, 50 laps around the courts!" Oh look, it seems Atobe snapped.

"Oi, Atobe! It's all this monkey's fault-!" As usual, Shishido blames it all on Mukahi.

"Ha! It's YOUR fault! Being all lovey-dovey with Ohtori on the courts-!" And as usual, Mukahi blames it all on Shishido....and Ohtori, but it seems he haven't noticed that yet.

"Shut up and run your laps already!" Atobe was really angry now.

"You seem to be in a bad mood today...maybe it's because of Tezuka..." Oshitari smirks and just adds fuel to the fire. How he knows it's about Tezuka? Well, apparently Atobe has been out of it ever since that match with Tezuka. Also, some day ago when Oshitari couldn't get through to Atobe and literally screamed in his face, Atobe answered with 'What?? Can't you see I'm thinking!?' Oshitari, being curious and all, asked about what. The answer he got was pretty amusing. 'Uh...well...I was thinking of Tezuka. Again.' That got Oshitari laughing. He also got a handmark on his face.

"Do you want 70 laps?" You could see Atobe was red from anger. Or maybe he was blushing.

"Hai, hai..." Oshitari ran side by side with an irritated Mukahi, still smirking. He could have some fun with this and decided to talk with Atobe later.

-----

-----

Meanwhile, at Seigaku, shouting could be heard. And screams, but you really don't want to know why.

"Hey, watch it Mamushi!"

"What, you wanna fight Baka-Momo!?"

"What did you say!?"

In the midst of the shouting, a worried vioce could be heard. "Stop it, you two!"

"Nya, Oishi, it's not working...mou, where's Tezuka when you need him the most!"

"AHH!!"

Everyone turned their heads to where the scream came from. They saw poor Taka-san laying on the courts with some multi-colored liquid coming from his mouth. Beside him stood Inui with his notebook, muttering "Ii data..."

"..."

Momo and Kaidoh stopped their fighting and looked terrifyingly at Taka-san, then Inui and then at Taka-san again.

"NYA, Inui! What did you do??" Eiji shouted horrified.

"He lost the match and got his punishment" Inui sounded calm, but what really scared everyone was that he was grinning.

"D-Demon..." Momo didn't like the look on Inui's face

"Truly Evil..." Kaidoh didn't look too good either. The two juniors slowly stepped further away from the Data-man.

"What's wrong Momo, Kaidoh?" His glasses glinted and he really looked sadistic now. Maybe even as sadistic as Fuj.

"S-Stay away from me!!" The juniors turned around to run for their lives, but unfortunately Fuji was in their way.

"Now, what's going on here?" The feminine boy asked with that creepy smile of his. He then saw Taka-san lying on the ground, out-cold.

"My, do you have something new for me to taste, Inui?" Fuji looked happy. Everyone backed away from Fuji, not understanding how anyone on this Earth enjoys drinking those...those poisons! But truth to be told, Fuji did NOT enjoy drinking those vile drinks. He just loved the horrified faces of everyone who looked at him when he drank the "drinks". But after practice he would have to throw up his breakfast, but he can live with it as long as he can see the horrified faces of his teammates and also Inui's disappointed look when he scribbles in his notebook. Lately, he had to be on his guard. Inui was getting better, or rather worse, at making his special so called nutritious drinks. Fuji is not sure on how long he can handle those evolving drinks.

"Ah, Fuji. Want to try?" A smirk. A sign that it has become even more powerful, even more horrible.

"Mm, I'd love to, but where's Tezuka?" A smile and a lie. Perfect. ...But he really did wonder where Tezuka was.

Oishi is the one who answered the question. "Ah, he's in the clubroom speaking with Ryuuzaki-sensei"

_'Damn it, Oishi. Why did you have to know??'_

"Hmm? I guess I'll be going- Oh wait, there he is."

"..."

"Nya, he looks tired..."

"20% it's because of school, 50% something at home, 20% beacuse of tennis and 5% because of relationship."

"Fshuu..."

"Tezuka, are you alright?" Oishi looked worried. He worries too much. Seriously.

Tezuka heard that his fuku-buchou was really worried about him. Again. He didn't like it when he worried his friends, even if Oishi worries almost all the time. This time though, he understood why Oishi sounded so worried. He was aware of his small, yet visible bags under his eyes and that he looked tired, no matter how much he tried to hide it. He hasn't been able to sleep the last few days and he was thinking of a very annoying boy in ways he really shouldn't. He was aware it wasn't healthy for him, but the more he tried to think of other things the more he thought about the annoying, egoistic, narcissistic, glorious, absolutely beautiful boy. Wait, he did just NOT think that.

"Tezuka?"

"Ah, I'm fine. 50 laps for being lazy!"

"Nya, we were just worried...!"

"Calm down, Eiji..."

Tezuka really didn't need this now. Of course he knew they were worried, but he just wanted to be left alone.

"You don't look so good, Tezuka."

Ah, Fuji. He wouldn't leave Tezuka alone even if his life depended on it. Damn sadist.

"I'm fine, Fuji. Run your laps now and just leave me alone."

"..." He was very straight to the point today._'Maybe I should leave him alone...after he answers my question.'_

"You have been thinking of something...rather someone, right? Who is it?"

"Fuji, 60 laps. Now."

"It's Atobe, right? You've been acting a bit weird ever since that match, Tezuka."

"Fuji!"

Ah, he was really angry now...Time to leave. The tensai just chuckled and went to run his laps.

_'Oh, this could be fun... I think it's time to call a certain tensai.´_

----------

fuku-buchou - vice-captain_  
Mamushi -_viper  
_Baka -_ Idiot, stupid  
_tensai - _genius


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Sorry for the late update, but I kinda had writer's block, and today a creativity- bomb exploded in my head xD ^^" anyways, here's the next chapter, so enjoy! :D

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. 'nuff said.

-----

Oshitari was ready to talk with his captain when suddenly his phone rang. He looked at the display and it read 'Unknown'. Oshitari frowned and answered.

"Oshitari Yuushi."

"Fuji Syuusuke here."

Now this was a surprise. Oshitari wondered what Seigaku's tensai wanted him. And how he got his number.

"Ah, Fuji. What do you need me for?"

"I just wanted to know how Atobe is doing."

Oh?

"Before I answer, tell me this: how did you get my number?"

"Inui knows everything." Oshitari could practically see Fuji's smile.

Ah, Inui. Of course, Seigaku's famous data-man. But that he even has our phone numbers?

"I see. ...And why do you wonder about Atobe?" Oshitari had a guess about what this could be about, but he had to be sure or else it could get very troublesome.

"Well, Tezuka has been acting a bit...strange ever since that match. He can't sleep and is distracted, which is very un-Tezuka-like. I just wanted to know if Atobe has the same...symptoms." Now Oshitari was sure the other tensai was smiling and he was smiling too now.

Ah, he was right. Now this could be fun...

"He doesn't have any sleepless night's, but he is very distracted and sometimes even forget to call himself 'Ore-sama'."

"I see..." Fuji sounded amused.

"You know, I almost think they're sick...love-sick." Oshitari was smirking big now.

"Ah, I had the same thought. ...It's obvious they themselves don't know about it though."

"I think so too. How about...we help them a bit? You know, to get them on the right track..."

"A splendid idea!" Faked surprise. Not bad Fuji, but Oshitari knew you already had the same idea. Fuji continued.

"You know, I wanted to help Tezuka alone since it seems I'm the only one in the team that knows what really is troubling Tezuka...but since you know about Atobe's little problems I thought, why don't we work together?" He sounded amused and hopeful. Like a little child in front a candy store where everything was free.

"Fuji, Fuji, Fuji...why do you even have to ask?"

"So you'll help out then?"

"Of course. I was actually about to talk with Atobe before you called. How about we set them up on a date?"

"Sounds good. I know Tezuka is still in school. Also, can't forget my camera."

"Camera? Why do you need a camera?"

"I want some pictures of their 'date', of course!"

So Fuji's idea was to follow them and to gain blackmail material. It seems he could become good friends with this other tensai...

"Where and when should they meet?"

"How about Saturday, 11.00 at the café close to the train station? It's always people there, so we can easily blend in."

"Great. Call me if you success, ok?."

"Right. Bye."

Oshitari put his phone in his pocket. Now he just needed to get Atobe to the café on Saturday and he would have a very fun weekend.

He went to the Tennis club room where he knew Atobe would be. He didn't bother to knock and just waltzed in with a sly smile on his face.

"Don't you know how to knock?" He didn't look too happy to see the blunette.

"Oh, don't get so irritated over something like that." He smile became wider.

"...You're up to something."

"I just wanted to speak with you, or are you in a bad mood, Atobe-sama? Should I come back later?" He couldn't help but to tease his captain a little.

"Just get over with it and leave, Oshitari."

"Ah, I've noticed that you are a bit distracted and maybe a little stressed these days." He sounded serious. He had to go step by step with this or else Atobe would suspect him too much and wouldn't go.

"Maybe. Why? You want Ore-sama to go on vacation to the other side of Earth so you can take over the team?"

Okay, he didn't expect him to say something like that... It was funny though.

"Now, now, isn't it Shishido who's supposed to be overly dramatic?"

Atobe scoffed.

"Ore-sama can be as dramatic as he wants."

"You weren't that dramatic though..." Oshitari said in a low voice.

Atobe sighed.

"What do you _want_, Oshitari?"

Atobe was starting to get pissed, so he had to straight to the point now.

"Just come to the café at the train station on Saturday at 11.00."

"...Why?"

"Just to relax, that's all. you could use a little break."

Atobe looked like he was going to deny, but then he sighed.

"Fine. If it helps Ore-sama to get on other thought's, then why not?"

"Splendid. See you on Saturday then."

"Whatever, just get out of Ore-sama's sight."

-----

It seems it was a bit easier for Fuji to get Tezuka to agree to come.

"Tezuka."

"Fuji." Oh, why couldn't the damn tensai just leave him alone!

"You seem a bit stressed and distracted..." He sounded worried, but since he knew what Tezuka's problem was and because he was Fuji, then of course he wasn't worried. He was just good at acting.

_'Fuji too? Do I really worry everyone so much?'_

"A little maybe..." It was obvious everyone knew he was a bit stressed and distracted, so there wasn't really a reason to deny it. Especially if it was Fuji he was talking to.

"You're free on Saturday, right?" For normal people, Fuji sounded innocent and maybe a bit curious, but for the people who knew Fuji, he had the if-you're-not-free-then-make-yourself-free-or-else-I'll-blackmail-you voice.

"Yes, I'm free. Why?" He wasn't in the mood to make Fuji pissed or irritated. Besides, he really was free on Saturday. And he didn't want to get blackmailed. He remembered when Fuji blackmailed Kikumaru. Thank God Oishi made everyone think it was a lie or else Kikumaru wouldn't be able to show his face at school again. He didn't want that to happen to him.

"Why don't you come with me to the café at the train station on Saturday then? So you can relax and just forget about everything else."

It did sound like a good idea... But this was Fuji. But Fuji was still his good friend and worried about his health, so why not? It couldn't be some kind of trap... would it?

"Fine, I'll come. What time?"

"11.00. Don't come late." And then Fuji left. As usual.

"When do I ever come late...?" muttered Tezuka.

-----

When he came home he called Oshitari again.

"Oshitari here."

"...Didn't you save my number?"

"I did, just thought I would be polite and not answer with 'Did you do it, Fuji?" The blunette sounded a little amused and very sly.

"When I hear your voice I get the feeling you succeeded?" Fuji smiled. He always smiles, but you get the idea.

"Ah. I also got to tease him a little. Well, did _you_ succeed?"

"Of course. No one can say no to me."

"I believe they can say no, but they will suffer if they do."

"Ah, you know me already. I'm surprised." He didn't so surprised, but Oshitari decided to play along. He was a tensai too, after all.

"Oh, you shouldn't be. Anyways, We'll meet each other on Saturday, right?"

"Of course. See you there." They stopped their talk there. Oshitari was beyond amused. Not only would he get to see Atobe _and_ Tezuka fidget, but he would also become friends with an interesting person.

Oh, what a fun and interesting weekend indeed...


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: So sorry for the late update! I've been a bit busy from school, had writer block's now and then but mostly I've been lazy D: please forgive me. Also, sorry if this chapter is boring, I seriously didn't know what to write but I owe you guys a chapter and all so... -_-" One more thing, sorry if I switch between presence and past, I'm not so good at those stuff .**

**Firecat79: I'm glad you like it :D it's also lots of fun writing them like this xD Well, I thought it would be an Atobe x Tezuka fic only with some side pairings, but now I might make some side stories (if I have the time)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis. If I did, Hyotei and Rikkai would have more screentime AND Atobe and Tezuka would be in the same scenes more often.**

**Enjoy!**

-----

Saturday morning. Sun, cloudless sky and not too cold nor too warm. The perfect weather for a date. And spying, since a lot of people will be outside in this beautiful weather.

It was 10.45 and Oshitari was sitting at a little table calmly sipping his tea and eating takoyaki. Five minutes later, his companion came with his usual smile plastered on his face.

"Oshitari. Did you wait long?" He sounded polite in an evil way. Even if Oshitari did wait long, he wouldn't care one bit about it.

"No, not really. Take seat, the fun is going to start soon." Oshitari was in a good mood today, so he didn't care how Fuji was acting at him. He just wanted to see Atobe and Tezuka on their 'date'.

Oshitari had chosen a perfect place. The table was in the corner of the café and hard to spot, but the tensai had perfect view of the whole café himself. It didn't matter where the two Buchou's would sit.

"Tezuka should be here soon. He always comes a bit earlier than said time." He took out his camera while he ordered coffee.

Oshitari was about to ask Fuji if he drank coffee occasionally, but saw Tezuka.

"Looks like he has arrived." A little more and he would have some great blackmail material... He could finally get 'That' from Atobe.

"Mm. ...You look overly happy." The ever-smiling tensai looked amused.

"Well, Atobe would probably trade the pictures with something I want."

"Something you want...?" He sounded curious now.

A chuckle.

"Atobe has arrived too."

Fuji averted his gaze and looked directly at Atobe. The Diva looked annoyed.

"Oh, I'm going to be in trouble later, it seems." Oshitari laughed quietly. Atobe was a bit too close to them, so they had to be careful at least until he went to Tezuka.

-----

Atobe was looking around for a certain blunette, but just couldn't seem to find him. Instead he found a familiar brunette with glasses, as handsome as ever. There he went again, thinking about the Seigaku Buchou in weird ways... Well, since he couldn't find the damn tensai and Tezuka looked a little lost himself, he went to the other Buchou.

"Tezuka." The closer he got, the more nervous he became. Probably because they hadn't seen each other in a while... Yes, that must be it.

"Atobe." He sounded a bit surprised. Atobe was too engrossed in staring at Tezuka to notice this, though. Then he noticed he was staring and looked at anything else but Tezuka.

"What are you doing here, Tezuka?"

"I'm supposed to meet with Fuji, but he hasn't showed up yet." He sighed and sat at the closest table.

"Seems like we're in the same boat then." Atobe gracefully sat himself in the chair opposite of Tezuka. "I was supposed to meet with Oshitari, but... he ditched me."

"Oh? Does he usually do that?" Who would have thought, Tezuka is actually having a conversation with him!

A snort.

"Every now and then. What about Fuji?"

"He only ditches me if Yuuta calls..."

"I... see... It seems he really have a brother-complex..."

"Not really... He just, cares about his brother..."

"..."

"A lot." Tezuka added as an afterthought.

"And that, Tezuka, is the exact meaning of brother-complex." He didn't know why, but he got really annoyed when Tezuka defended Fuji.

-----

"I do _not_ have a brother-complex..." Fuji didn't look that amused, which was a first.

"Sure you don't, you just care about your brother a tad too much." Oshitari said a bit sarcastically.

Fuji sent him a glare, but resumed to watching and listening to Atobe and Tezuka.

_'Note: In Fuji's presence, do not speak bad about Fuji Yuuta or say that Fuji has a brother complex.'_

Fuji seems to have gone into normal mode again, as he was smiling and sipping his coffee.

"Ah, I wanted to ask you..."

"Hm?"

Oshitari hesitated for a moment. It actually was a stupid question... But what the hell, if Gakuto can ask stupid, pointless questions then so can he!

"Do you drink coffee occasionally?" There, he said it. It's not like he asked about sex or something... If you asked someone to tell you about Oshitari Yuushi, they probably would have said that he was calm, compassionate, teasing, perverted and could talk about 'mature' stuff like it was nothing. Some of the parts were true, but certainly not all of them. Like the 'mature' stuff. He admitted he was a bit perverted, but he was actually shy about talking about 'mature' stuff... like sex. But if he was forced to he'd talk about it anyway. He got an image to keep, right? After all, they were just 14. He'd probably get more used to it when he got a bit older...

"Did you hear me, Oshitari?" Fuji sounded amused. Damn, he let his guard down.

"Ah, I was thinking. Could you repeat that?"

"Hai, hai. As I said, I drink coffee now and then. It depends on the day and my mood, really." Fuji had a mysterious smile on his face.

Oshitari wanted to ask what it got to do with the day, but decided not to when he saw the other tensai's smile. ...It actually kind of creeped him out, so he didn't want to know...

"They've been quiet for some time now..."

"Mm... They're so cute, stealing glances at each other like that..."

"Indeed... You are recording this, are you?"

The blunette smirked.

"Of course. What fun would it be if we don't get some 'memories' of this fateful day?"

"I'm not a sap like you, so I'll just call it their first unofficial date instead."

"..." Oshitari may have went silent, but in his mind he was very happy. After this... date, he could get 'That' _and_ now he knows that there will be more _unofficial_ dates.

He really was glad he met Fuji.

-----

"..."

"..."

Silence.

Amazing how one person could make him speechless. He really got no idea what to talk about. Of course he could gloat about how fantastic and beautiful he was, but for some reason it felt like it wasn't the right thing to do. Still, it was very un-Atobe-like to be silent like this. He had to break this awkward silence _somehow_ or he would go crazy

"How's your team doing, Tezuka?"

Tezuka nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Atobe's voice. He was deep in his thoughts about the situation and about the other boy when Atobe suddenly spoke.

"Ah, they're fine..." Why was his stomach feeling so funny!? For some weird reason he actually wanted to talk to Atobe, but he got no idea about what. It was weird because Tezuka simply did not like to talk to other people. It had also surprised him a bit when Atobe suddenly went silent. And that's when he began to think about the silver-haired male and wondered just why Fuji and Oshitari had set them up.

"...I'm trying to create a conversation here, Tezuka." He sounded a bit annoyed, and Tezuka did not like that. Why, he did not know. He also wanted to know why he thought that his name sounded so nice coming from Atobe's mouth. Tezuka's eyes automatically went to Atobe's lips and... that was a mistake. They were so pink and full and well-kept and-

"Tezuka?"

"Ah, sumimasen..." He quickly looked away and hoped that Atobe wouldn't see his blush. Wait, blush? Tezuka Kunimitsu did not blush! He just-

"Tezuka, are you alright? You look a little red..."

"It's nothing. ...Do you have a clock on you?" He had to get out from here, and quick. He was terrified and confused at his thoughts earlier. He sensed an intense stare on him and looked where it came from.

It came from Atobe. He sure as hell hoped he didn't use his insight on him or else he was screwed. He couldn't believe he actually wanted to, to k-k-kiss... no! He did _**not**_ think that. It was probably just because he was feeling hot and funny... yes, he was probably sick, so he should definitely go home now.

"I have... It's 11.40. Why, do you have another appointment?"

"No, I just don't feel well, so I'll just go home now. Thank you for your comapny, Atobe."

"No, I should thank you. And yes, you really should go home, you've been acting a bit funny..."

_'As if I haven't...'_

Tezuka stood up and nodded, then he walked away. He thought Atobe sounded a bit disappointed, but that must have just been his imagination. Atobe was right, he was acting, feeling and thinking in a not so Tezuka-like way today. At least it seemed like Atobe couldn't find anything with his insight or else he really wouldn't know on what to do.

---

Atobe watched Tezuka's back as it became smaller and let out a sigh. Just what was wrong with him today? He felt really funny when Tezuka kept staring at him. Usually he doesn't mind if people stare at him, be it girls or boys, adults or kids. He knew they couldn't help themselves since he was so beautiful. But when Tezuka stared... he felt kind of happy, funny and nervous. He liked the feeling but at the same time not. He hadn't felt like that before so he was a little... scared. Scared of exactly what Tezuka thought of him.

-----

"..."

"..."

There was a silence between the two tensai's.

"This... went better than I thought." Fuji said happily. His eyes were now open and he looked like he just got the whole candystore for free.

"I have to admit that... I'm surprised they don't know what's wrong with them..." Oshitari sounded a bit baffled. He really was surprised when he got to see that the two Buchou's feelings were so strong and yet they've got no idea what those feelings were.

"So, about the next date..."

"Wait, lets just talk to them first..."

"...Fine."

"It's not that I want to spoil your fun, after all, I'm having pretty fun myself, but... they could use some _helping words_ from their best friends first."

An amused smile.

"I see. Yes, you're right..."

-----

_**Buchou - Captain**_

_**Tensai - Genius**_

_**Sumimasen - I'm sorry, sorry, excuse me**_

_**Takoyaki - Octopus balls (Oshitari's favorite food... as far as i know anyway)  
**_

**Review people, review! :D**


End file.
